1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to smoke detection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved smoke detector muffling device to provide for the temporary masking of smoke directed to the smoke detector and associated noise generation from the smoke detector during various cooking and smoke generating procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various domestic endeavors such as cooking and the like, smoke is temporarily generated such as in cooking that is not associated with a harmful or dangerous situation. Frequently, however, such smoke generated effects the actuation of a smoke detector in an attendant unpleasant and unwarranted noise relative to a smoke detection signal. The instant invention provides for a masking structure to receive a smoke detector therewithin to prevent smoke from reaching the smoke detector and simultaneously preventing noise from being generated beyond the masking structure. Prior art smoke detector structure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,976 wherein a smoke detector is provided with a masking shield to merely obscure the smoke detector housing from normal view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,816 to Mattison sets forth a smoke detector having a decorative facade formed therewith.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a smoke detector masking structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the temporary masking of a smoke detector within a foam housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.